swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W48/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 24.11.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:24 Server check and updates 01:00 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 03:14 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 05:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) 06:07 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 08:26 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:50 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 13:15 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 15:35 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 18:35 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 20:49 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 22:32 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 25.11.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:34 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 03:05 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 04:42 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 06:16 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964) EMI Classics (I) (Paris) 08:08 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 10:25 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 12:36 Pietro Mascagni - Le maschere (1961) Conductor: Bruno Bartoletti (I) 14:32 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1956) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 16:49 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 18:37 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 20:55 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 23:12 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 26.11.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:02 Benjamin Britten - The Turn Of The Screw (1954) Conductor: Benjamin Britten (E) 02:47 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 04:44 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - Perséphone (1954) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (F) - 1st recording 05:41 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 08:13 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 10:45 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 12:38 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 12:49 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 15:03 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:49 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 19:25 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 21:09 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 22:51 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 27.11.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:21 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 03:14 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 05:06 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 07:32 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 08:45 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 10:07 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 11:56 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 13:14 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 14:20 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 15:27 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:20 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 20:45 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 23:00 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 28.11.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:17 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 02:54 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 04:50 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:47 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 10:27 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 12:30 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 14:04 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 15:54 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 17:49 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 19:48 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 21:34 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 23:47 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 29.11.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:03 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 04:27 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 06:13 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 08:46 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 10:16 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 11:47 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 14:24 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 17:12 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 19:14 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 20:57 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 22:20 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 30.11.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:28 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 01:10 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 02:33 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) 04:30 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 06:47 Gaetano Braga - Il ritratto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:33 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 10:48 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) ERROR 16:36 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 18:34 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 20:58 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 23:32 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 48/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014